Scoil ui hottie
by graciekit99
Summary: Grace is a normal girl well apart from some family problems and stuff but when Kaldur comes to her school on a secret mission for his king her life is turned from normal to crazy. Rated T of language
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my third story. It may seen a little crazy but that is only because it was a dream I had (Changed in parts). Hope you enjoy my craziness :D.

Grace

"OMG,Grace did you see the new lad in the school. He's so fit I could just cuddle him"said Amy

The two girls had a five minute break between exams, most of that time was spent on talking about boys and upcoming discos but mostly boys

"I think I seen him but i'm not sure,what's he look like. If its going by you, Amy he probably has a sidefringe and tattoos"I complained remembering the guys she had fallen for before.

"Ha ha,thanks Grace. Why do you always think the guys I like have sidefringes and tattoos. Look over,there he is. Sexy,sexy,sexy".

Amy and Grace both looked at the tall,blonde and handsome guy who was looking a little lost in the crowded hallway.

"Yep,I have to say he is one hottie. What year you think he is in?"Amy said now staring at him"Fuck, he looking over".

Amy stopped staring but a usual, he noticed and now was heading there way.

"hmm,I'm a little lost can one of use show me the way to the music room. I'm last for a meeting with the teacher"smiled Kaldur but you could see he was shy.

Amy started pulling at her uniform,see Rebecca and walked away on me again for the third time today.

"Sure i'll show you since that little bitch ditched me again. Sorry for the language and by the way my name is Grace"I smiled but I was dyeing inside.

"No problem,I would be annoyed if my friends ditched me too. My name is Kaldur'ahm but most call me Kaldur or Kal. Why is it so crazy today"asked Kal

" Kal it's Christmas is a week and everone has exams don't you know that".

"hmm,no I never had a proper Christmas. How's about we find that class now"kal said shyly.

"Ok,errr what bringing you to this dumb of misfits"I laughed"look there's look there is two cops"

The two were about to enter the musicroom when one of the cops came over and ask"Excuse me miss but I have to ask some questions please. way"

**That's chapter one done ,plzzzzzzzzzz review .Slan:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is chapter 2 of scoil ui hottie. If your wondering I put some irish in my title and goodbye note,slan=goodbye and scoil ui=school of.I should stop ranting and started writing P.s I don't own young justice only one of my charters because most are real lol. **

**Kaldur**

"Crap,why the fuck do they want me kal"whispered Grace in to my ear"I didn't do anything bad sir".

"Sorry, no your not in trouble,your father in the police station and your mother wanted you picked up so she can clear his charges faster"said the shorter man that looked like an elf.

"Why is your father in the police station"I asked mostly because I was concerned and I was curious too.

"Mum and dad probably had another fight with Carina my granny,she's a bitch. Thanks to god we haven't got kicked out yet"Grace said sadly"Gotta go,see you tomorrow".

After Grace left with the two police officers,I walked in to the musicroom and went to the cupboard in the corner. I walked in to it because it was one of the many zata tubes around;Recognising Aqualad B01.

"Dude,where were you all day. I haven't seen you since yesterday"shouted Wally from one side of the room but in a second he was at my side with a grin on his face.

"I was at school wally. It was my first day"

"Dude, was there chicks cuz i'm changing school if there is"

"I don't know but there is this one girl who is very nice. Sadly she had to get her dad out of the police station but i'll probably see her again I hope"

"Kaldur has a crush,Kaldur has a crush,Kaldur has a;Wally stop messing with Kaldur" said Black Canary who had just walked into the training room"Now what's this about a crush and I want to hear this from Kaldur not you Wally"

"I don't have a crush. It's just Grace being nice and anyway she is busy getting her dad out of the police station to notice me "I blushed knowing both Canary and Wally were watching me.

"Kaldur has a crush,Kaldur has a crush, Kaldur has a crush"mocked Wally.

"Will you shut up Wally"shouted Black Canary"There is no need to be ashamed with a little Kaldur. It happens us all sometime"

**Chapter 2 is done. So Grace's dad gets in trouble a lot and Kal may have a crush on her. I liked when Black Canary tried to give Kal advice. Please review ,Slan:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here and now. Sorry there so short I have a problem with my program and some bad writers block as usual. If your wondering so of this characters are real, some from school and some from home. Enjoy chapter 3;) **

**Grace **

'I hate waiting in the cops station will mum trys to get dad. People always look, people always whisper about me. Some say I have dads temper, I don't doubt them I do. One time at school I flipped the table onto this asshole called Dillin**. **At lest I have better friends even if some ditch me like Amy and her bitchy friend Rebecca but Sunsia is great, always friendly and happy to bad she's moving to Katelin'sschool'I thought but it may have made things worse.

"Come on sis,dad's back"smiled my little sister Ruby. She is mostly happy and playful but when i'm not home she gets scared what could happen if there's a fight and I can't stop it. We have got bruises from stopping mum and dad killing themselves.

"Sure, just give me a minute Rudy"putting on my everything will be ok face will she was in the room but when she left I started to cry"What am I going to do"

**Kaldur ** Just sitting on my bed thinking what Grace could be doing' What was Wally thinking when he said I had a crush on Grace. Maybe I do, ever time I think of her her. Her dainty figure, her long hair and a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I do have a crush, oh no what do I say to, what am I going to do'I thought before I heard a knock on my door.

"Kaldur can you let me in. I just want to talk for a minute ok"said Black Canary in her sugary voice

"You may come in the door is open"I said as Canary came in"I don't mean to be rude but if this is about Grace,your hear on a lost case"

"Not exactly Kaldur. I'm hear because of your mission, I'll be joining you mostly because you one of the most quit of the team and that worries me kal and I may be a little couscous of this Grace girl"Canary said now being very motherly love.

"Why are you couscous about Grace. She is kind and sweet. The only down side her dads in the police station a lot"now raising my voice.

"Kaldur I didn't mean anything ok, how's about we forget that ok but I still have to join your mission ok"confirmed Canary putting her hand out for a hug

"Fine, I will forget"I hugged her"hmm, Black Canary how do you now if you have a crush on someone and if you do what's it like"I asked slyly

Black Canary laughed"You sometimes get a funny feeling if you see them or blush. On of my friends would say things three times if her crush was around. Most of the time having a crush means life goes on but when you see them life just stops "

"Thank you,Black Canary I need some advices"I smiled feeling fuzzy inside

"If you need anything you know were I am,ok Kaldur"Canary said as she made her way to the door.

After Black Canary left I was determined to find out if Grace was on anything like Facebook or instagram but something tells me that I may need Robin to hack in for me. I walked up to the living space were the kitchen and living room were. Megan was baking cupcake and Wally was trying to steal some of the chocolate chips. Conner and Robin were in the living room reading some blue prints. Artemis was not hear because she was on a mission with Green Arrow in Star city.

"Hey, Robin can you hack in to Facebook for me. I need to find someone"I laughed knowing he was already thinking of security codes and firewalls.

"Sure Kal, who you looking for and don't say Tula ok"smirked Rob as he tuck out his laptop.

"This girl called Grace. She is probably friend with this girl called Amy on Facebook"I could feel myself getting redder and redder.

"Kaldur has a crush, Kaldur has a crush, Kaldur has a crush"chanted Wally from the kitchen.

"Found her, which one Facebook,instagram,Twitter,Garda datebase or hospital database. Why she have a spot in the police database Kal"asked Robin about to open the file

"It's a family matter. Can you just give me that laptop Rob"said Kaldur trying to reef the laptop from the 13 year olds hands.

**Chapter 3 is now finished and 10 past 1 in the morning lol,please review. Slan:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, i'm so excited i'm going to see man of steel. Happy, happy, happy. This chapter is Grace and Kaldur on the last day before Christmas holidays. Note this is going to be split up into parts. P.S sorry for not updateing I have problems with cops and a lovely family**

**Grace**

'Last days are always fun but barely any of my friends are in. I was talking to them last night plus Kaldur said he would be in today last time we talked, were the fuck is he'I thought.

Just then the bell rung and people went everywhere but I didn't care my eyes were locked on to Kaldur who was walking this way. He looked amazing

"Hey, Grace sorry I have not been in for a day or two. I had to go to a friends house"said Kaldur in his cool but came voice.

"Oh, you know you missed most of the exams and you have to make up for them today and today only"I smiled pointing to the maths and business classrooms which you could make into one classroom.

"Which exam is it now"asked Kal as we walked into the empty class"Hmm, Kal were is everone the test was to start a few minutes ago"I said looking around at the empty room. How the fuck did an entire year disappear.

"You two are late"someone said from behind the door which made my even more scared"So, Kaldur this is Grace"now appearing from around the door. She was wearing a black dress (very short)heels to match and a little necklace. She had very blonde hair and blue eyes but the only thing I had my eyes on was the large cut on her left arm.

"Sorry miss lance but were is the class gone. Isn't there a exam now"asked Kal but how did he know the teacher. I never seen her before and how does she know Kaldur's and mine names.

"Kaldur can I talk to you for a minute outside"asked miss lance ushering Kal to the door.

When they got out of the class she said"Kaldur how long are you going to wait to tell that girl the truth because I know you haven't told her by her reactio-"canary was cut off by the sound of a loudest bang she had ever heard"What the hell was that"running back into the classroom but all Black Canary and Kaldur could see was a big pile of shattered glass and me in the middle of the room floating.

"What are you looking at"I asked unaware that I was floating.

"Grace why are you floating and what the hell happened the windows"shouted Black Canary looking very frantic and shocked

It wasn't till that teacher asked did I see I was six feet off the ground which wasn't good mostly because I don't like heights even if i'm only getting lifted"Ahhhhhhh get me down"I shouted to them

"Sure, Grace i'll help you but how you get up there"asked Kaldur from under me.

Kal jumped and grabbed onto my leg but it didn't work. He stopped for a minute to think and then came back and just stared up at me. Suddenly a fell which scared the crap out of me but Kaldur broken my fall

"Sorry Kal l didn't mean to fall on you"I appajested as tried I picked myself up but i couldn't"So so sorry".

"No need to appjise you didn't fall at your on free will Grace and anyway I should not been standing under you"he blushed which reminded me I was wearing a skirt so now I was blushing too.

"Ok you two, your in school not at home so break it up"said the teacher who was standing over us.I didn't notice I was only an inche away from Kaldur.

"I can't get up"I whispered with a worried voice to Kaldur.

"I'll help you up"said Kaldur who was now standing reaching out for me but when I got up and tried to walk I felt a sharp pain in my right leg"I think I have broken my stupid leg"I complained

"Don't worry Grace I can bring you to the reception so you can call home"said Kal lifting me up which made me a little dizzy but in a good way'I think i'm in love'I thought.

**So there is chapter 4 sorry for not update so much anymore but mum and dad have my tablet most of the time. Anyway please review slan:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples this is chapter 5 of scoil ui hottie but you know that I hope;). I told you this is from my dream cuz its about to get crazy. Just read it people :). P.S. If anyone would like to follow me on instagram im graciekit99**

**Kaldur**

As I put Grace on the floor beside Debbie's office and tried to make a phone call to her parents I also called my king for advice on what to say to her but Debbie said no I would have to wait till the end of school to talk to my king (to her he is my uncle) or Grace's family

"Sorry Grace Debbie would not let me inform your parents of your injury. What are we to do?" I pondered

"Kal, what fucking country are you from? Don't you have phone or something"asked Grace looking up at me with eyes that could make me shout out in joy.

"I never needed a phone at home or at my friend's house we were always close"explaining to Grace who looked like Wally when Megan forgot to bring food on a picnic. Which did happen one time I had to laugh a little which made Grace look at me funny.

"What are you laughing at"questioned Grace

"Nothing just something that happen on my friend Wally"as I helped Grace to her feet"I'm going to put you in the waiting room so you may be more comfortable"

We walked into the small but spacious room. I set Grace on the seat and then looked around the room. There was only a few chairs and a table, then I looked at the wall's. Someone had painted a guy with a mop on the wall.

"Grace, who is the man on the wall"I inquired to Grace.

Grace started to laugh at me"lol that the caretaker George. He can do almost everything. One time we got him to dance and sing. It was so funny but then the headteacher bitch witch came.

I smiled and then something popped into my head. I could got to the cave and call my king from there. "Grace i'll be back soon. Please don't move to much ok"I said running out of the room and heading for the music class.

I ran into the class lucky there was not a class in there just Black Canary sitting by the keyboard"Kaldur what are you doing hear. I thought you were with Grace trying to call her parents"said canary getting up.

"I'm going to the cave to call my king. I shall only by 20 minutes. Can you keep an eye on Grace, I left her in the waiting room". I ran in to the zata tube; Recognising Aqualad B01

Robin was training with Superboy when I came in which reminded me I was still in the school uniform. Robin looked up"Kal you know school is still on don't not ditching school are you.

"No Robin I need to speak to Aquaman. Is it natural for girls to float"I asked as I walked over to the computer.

Robin raised an eyebrow and then looked at superboy"Well Megan can fly and most of the superheros can to but normal people shouldnt float or fly

**Grace **

Kaldur told me to stay but I need to do things and anyway he won't miss me. I try and get up, it works but I can't run or anything. I walk out of the room slowly and go outside. "Thats nice"I said to myself. Suddenly I seen something in the corner of my eye, I couldnt tell what it was. It looked like a rat but it was too big. What ever it was it scared me so I tried to run.

After running halfway around the school I tripped on a bucket of water and fell."Sorry about that miss, I was washing the windows. Someone put curry on it"said the caretaker George.

"It's ok George. Emmm, George I think I seen a big rat near the assembley hall, beside the bin. Any change you can kill it for me"I asked to the white hair man picking me up from the ground

"Right away miss,no rat is to big for the caretaker"he said and walked away to get some poison probably.

I walked back into the school running into about 400 people. I must have missed the lunch bell. Kaldur would never find me in this so I walked back to the reception but I ran into Jordan one of my friends

"Hi, jor jor didn't see you this morning and have you seen the new guy Kaldur"I shouted because she didn't see me in the crowd of people but she didn't turn around. "Bitch"I whispered.

I walked passed the assembly hall everone was going outside which was weird because it was raining. I walked and went up to the lunchlady who was looking very shocked. "What happened miss? Why is everyone going outside?I asked her.

"George has just been murdered"she said looking at the people going outside to see what just happened.

**There is chapter 5 so sorry about not updating in a long time. Who killed the caretaker? Review:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everone. Thanks to everone who's following or favs my story (big hugs). Chapter 6 here, I'm thinking of adding a new character around chapter 8 or 9 because im very near the end of my dream and im probably only going to get 2 or 3 chapters more out of it but if I add the character the story can go on (lol another crazy dream). Please comment if you what that or should it start a new story. Slan :) **

**Grace **

I couldnt believe what I had just heard. George can't be dead I was just talking to him. I look up at the lunch lady then over at the door. Who would murder such a nice man, who never did anything to anyone. I try and not cry because big girls don't cry, I have thought that for many years now.

"Are you sure he's dead"I asked her now shivering thinking if I was a minute later I would have ran into the killer.

"Yes, they don't no what killed him, we have to wait till the police come and investigate the seen. We are all going to miss him"she says now tearing up.

I felt sick in that moment. I reached into my pocket to my phone, put the volume up on my headphones and put on some of the civil wars. The slow and haunting music helps me feel human then most times I just feel like im dead or a ghost. I make my way to my locker but im met by half the school heading the outer way. When I finally make my way there, I seen a note tapped to it. I picked it up slowly not knowing what is in the green swirly envelope and then opened it

"_Dear Grace, _

_I know this is going to be hard but I killed that lovely caretaker man and I'm going to find you but just not now, not till that boy Kaldur is gone. There is a secret about that boy and the new teacher too. I don't what you to get close to them. I put a little of the poison I killed the man with in the letter so it's probably on your hands. Don't run into the police _

I look up. It wasn't signed, it could be anyone or thing in the hell hole of a school. Like this week wasn't bad enough already now I have someone hunting me too. I hear sirens in the distens and a helicopter over the school. I walked to were Debbie has her office and just sat on the cold, hard ground waiting for Kaldur or someone to move me. I look down at the letter'who wrote this'I thought. I glance up to see Kaldur walk over to me. I hide the letter behind my back so he didn't see it.

"Grace,what's wrong? You look little you have been crying. Please tell me"kal said bending down to were I was sitting in the busy hallway.

"Kal, you know that guy I was talking about earlier"Yes, why?"He has just been murdered and I think I was the last person to talk to him before the killer came"I whispered because 4 policemen went by as well the new teacher and someone I never seen before. He stop by us and Kaldur got up and bound to him

"Grace, this is my uncle Arthur Curry"says Kaldur looking at the man who has to be 6ft and a body like a wrestler.

"Hi, nice to meet you Grace. Kaldur has the little floating problem to me"Arthur said extending his hand for a handshake but I got up and backed away from him and Kaldur still with the envelope in my hands.

"Please don't touch me"I say running away from them who now look bewildered.

Running though the school I reach the very back of the basketball court which had a very big oak tree which separates the school grounds and bogs. I climb up the tree, which I have done many times before if I was shocked, sad or scared. Or if I need to find peace in life. Sometimes I would bring my baby blanket and a book, I would stay up there for hours or sometimes nights. Now it's winter I don't come up here because it's cold and the treat of storms of wind, rain or snow. I even keep a little notebook and pen in the hollow hole so I can draw what I see or am thinking but today I just stared out at the misty bog thinking why do I run away from everything? I'm so scared what will kill me in the end. I hear Kaldur shouting for me in the distance. I just close my eyes trying to think of somewhere were I belong, where I can be safe.

"Grace, please come back. What wrong? Why did you say 'don't touch me'"shouts Kaldur from the football pitch.

"He won't find me. He would find me"I whispered to myself"Please just let him walk away. Please"

I shut my eyes tight so I can't see him walk away. I want him to find me but then I don't. Why does things always go so badly wrong for me. I open them and look up at the now orange and red sky. Oh god how long have I been up here. Looking around I see one lone little leaf on the branch im sitting on. It makes me smile how can something so small stay on the tree after all the biggest and strongest leafs die and fall to the ground. Yawning I try and cuddle into the tree to rest.' It's going to be harder now'I taught

**There is chapter 6. Hope you like because some of the things I wrote in there like the feelings I had felt one time when I was all on my own cold scared and lost in the middle of the night thinking what am I going to do no food water or even a phone. All I had was my cardigan the clothes on me and my mp3 player but I felt like it should be this way. I sat in the middle of a field just looking at the moon and found peace. Everone will find there place were they feel free or safe. Mine was in that field in the middle of the night just looking at the moon. Slan:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everone. Ok I have given this alot of though but im end this story mostly because my oc is a little bit of a mary sue and I have a new story in my head with with have the same character from this . I'm also looking for a beta reader because im just shit at writeing sometimes.**

**The story I had in my head is not young justice but more batman and Gotham than the team and happy harbor but I still will include some of the team like robin,Artemis oh and batgirl if thats ok (I don't know much about the batgirl from young justice because season 2 was never shown here). **

**If you have any questions or ideas for the new story just pm me and I can see what I can do. Also im back to school so if I update it mit be some time before another chapter into 2nd year now:). Im going to give you the back story of the new one. **

**Grace has moved to Gotham with her family to start life fresh but that dose not last long after a run in with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy which changes her life forever. How with she find life living with a crazy clown and a poisonous plant lover**


End file.
